Driving License
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny plan to test driving, but he doesn't want his parents and friends know first, because he want giving little surprise. He can't borrow anything and doesn't have payment. Who gonna helping Danny?


The characters will follow as last story ' **Danny And Amorpho Agreement** '.

Two and half months later

Holiday is coming tomorrow. In Friday, Danny is planning to test the driving license, he's already 16, can driving. But he must training his driving skills. He want giving his parents and friends little surprise for successful driving, so he can't tell anyone about his planning. But he's doesn't have any car to practice, he can't borrow Jazz car or RV, because if he want borrow his parents will know it, that's mean no suprising.

Next Day, Danny walking and think about the exam stage must registered, and payment, he can registered himself but he doesn't have cash. This time, he walked as to park, have someone yelling 'Danny'. Danny look behind, is Danielle, and his other good friends Jacoby and Jennifer 'Jen' Peterson coming in Amity Park. Danny asking

Danny: Danielle… why you guys are here, are you both no work?

Jacoby: We take 2 weeks holiday absence from boss, already approved.

Danny: But why you ask the leave and come here?

Jen: Before in St. Louis you said next holiday you want to test drive license, to giving your parents and friends a little surprises.

Jacoby: So you must practice, but you haven't any car to use and don't have cash, impossible to borrow from your parents, and we have car can help you, so….

Danielle: So we come here Amity Park to assist you.

Danny: Thanks. Anyway, you guys came here and when back to St. Louis.

Jacoby: Until you get the license card, and I'm sure it will take only short time.

Jen: Now we go to driving training field to register and giving payment first.

After register and payment, night

Jacoby: We send you in here, only few steps distance of your house, you can walking. Lest you sister seen me.

Jen: And one more things, you can't tell anyone including you sister we're in Amity Park.

Jacoby: Back you home to rest, tomorrow 10 am we come to get you. We have practice, 3 days later will test driving.

Danielle: Get some rest and sleep, goodnight, Danny.

Then Danny back to home, back to room and sleeping.

Next day morning 9.55 am.

Danny ready to practice, but he must avoid his parents especially his sister Jazz first. Jack and Maddie was at lab working. Jazz is reading book, Danny walking look naturally to not let Jazz recognized. And he does, avoid Jazz find it.

Danny get in Peterson car with 3 of them. They went to Amity Park places are less people to practice. The first practice.

Jacoby: Today is learn about 'When driving the speed can't too slower or fastest. Between 35-45 mph should be okay.'

Jen: Just not like Spongebob, every test he always touch full accelerator, nothing happens is count luckily for him.

Jacoby: When turn left or right, must turn the signal light.

Jen: When break, breaking for slowly, not for immediately stopping.

Jacoby: You practice, Danielle will sitting beside you. We look at outside.

Danielle: Confidence, Danny.

Then Danny practice, using have 4-5 hours.

Jacoby: Great job, tomorrow we learnt another, and 2 days later I'm sure you pass the test for 100 percentage.

Danielle: It's already 5 pm, I'm so hungry.

Jen: I'm also, since breakfast.

Jacoby: Let's go to eat, did you know which place eating delicious?

Danny: I know a restaurant food was delicious and healthy, I'm direct it.

After practice over, they go to lunch or dinner.

In night, Danny was back home. He back to his room and sleeping.

Next Day morning.

Danny quickly prepare to practice, and he already get out from house. Jack, Maddie and Jazz were breakfast, Maddie want Jazz calling Danny for breakfast, Jazz go to Danny room, and Danny already not here.

Jacoby: Today you must learn about parking. Forward parking and reverse parking, we will teach you how to.

Jen: Just relax it.

Danielle: Ya, Danny, we're here.

Then Danny practice the parking, and he's successful.

Danny: 3 pm, we go to lunch.

3 of them: OK.

Night, after they dinner

Jacoby: Danny, take easy, driving is easy.

Jen: Just relax, tomorrow 9:30 am we take you to there.

Danielle: Ya, Danny, we confident on you, and you must have confidence.

Danny: I will.

Danny back to home

Maddie: Danny, do you want eat dinner.

Danny: Thanks, mom, don't need. I'm already eat dinner.

Jazz: Mom, don't you feel Danny have something not tell us?

Maddie: Oh, Jazz. You think too much.

Jack: Ya, his my son, I can look out if he has something wrong.

Jazz: Preferably such as, dad.

Danny back to his room sleeping and waiting tomorrow driving exam.

Next day morning 9:25 am

Danny quickly prepare and go to test, Jack and Maddie was in living room repair inventions, Jazz was exercise wear the 'Virtual Reality Helmet'. Danny look as Jazz can see him, Maddie ask

Maddie: Danny, where you go?

Danny: Em…I'm go out for while.

Jazz hear Danny what him said, he took off the helmet and run out the door but she doesn't seen Danny.

Danny walk into Peterson car, and driving to driving training field to test driving.

Arrived to driving training field.

Jacoby: We're here. ready, Danny?

Danny: I'm not sure, i…

Jen: This two days, you already learn all about driving, you can pass for sure.

Jacoby: Yes, Danny, just relax.

Danielle: Danny, we confident on you, give yourself confidence.

Danny: You right, Dani, I'm go in.

3 of them: You can do it, Danny.

Danny go in, 3 of them leaving first. After 4-5 hours, 3:30 pm. 3 of them already waiting outside. Danny walking out from field

Danielle: That's Danny.

Jacoby: Did you pass?

Danny: I'm…..success the test.

3 of them: Yeah.

Then Danny hug Danielle, and hug Jacoby and Jen 1 second.

Danny: 3 days later to take the driving license card.

Jen: Hey, we celebrate for Danny.

Jacoby: Yes, for you pass the exam driving.

Danny: Thanks, but there's nothing at all.

Danielle: C'mon, Danny.

Danny: Alright.

Jacoby: Let's go.

Until night

Jacoby: It's your home, Danny. Later 2 days we will find you. And don't tell anyone about us.

Jen: You can find your friends to fun.

Danielle: Later take the card must remember to driving for us.

Danny: I will, I leave first, and I won't telling anyone.

Danny go into house, Jazz is waiting from there. Mom and Dad was sleeping. Jazz ask

Jazz: Danny, where have you been in this 12 hours?

Danny: I'm fighting with ghost, for meeting Sam and Tucker also no time. I'm tired, want to sleep. Goodnight, Jazz.

Jazz: Danny, we need talk about it.

Danny: Have any else talk at tomorrow, ok? Goodnight.

Jazz: Goodnight, little brother.

Next Morning

Danny was eating breakfast while his mom and dad was working, Jazz came here and

Jazz: Danny, we're talk about it.

Danny: Alright, what are you want talk about?

Jazz: For really why are you back home so lately?

Danny: I'm already said it before, I'm fighting with ghost.

Jazz: Danny, I know…..

This time, Sam and Tucker come to Fenton Works and find Danny, they

Sam: Danny, we're 3 days not seen you, how are you going?

Tucker: Ya, bro.

Danny: We go out first.

They go out from Fenton Works and Danny ignored Jazz

Tucker: Danny, where are you on this 3 days?

Danny: I'm fighting with Skulker and other ghost, I'm exhausted, so I'm sleeping at home.

Sam: Must keep spirit, don't too tired, Danny.

Danny: Thanks, Sam.

Then Danny fun with Sam and Tucker.

Night Danny back home, dinner and sleep.

Next day, Danny breakfast, hang with Tucker and Sam, night back home dinner. After dinner, Danny back to his room, and phone call from Danielle.

Danielle: Danny, we pick you tomorrow at 10 am for take driving license card.

Danny: Alright.

Jazz hear Danny calling phone outside Danny's room.

Next day morning

Danny prepare to take driving license card, and Jazz was at living room, she ask

Jazz: Danny, where you go?

Danny: I'm go to find Sam and Tucker.

Then Danny went out from his home and Jazz was track follow her, Jazz keep feet on Danny, when Danny want walking direct Peterson car, Jen seen Jazz was behind Danny, then she immediately call his brother and Danielle look: Danny phone call from Jacoby

Jacoby: Danny, don't look back, keep walking, your sister are following you, find a place hide her and quickly get into car.

After Danny using run and turn right quickly invisible, Jazz turn right has loss Danny track. Then Danny quickly get into Peterson car, and the car drive away, Jazz never saw it. Jazz back to home, Sam and Tucker was there find Danny. They ask Jazz seen Danny, Jazz said 'I felt Danny have something not tell us, and now he's escaped.' Sam 'Don't worry, Jazz.' Tucker: We waiting him at here.

They go to receive the driving license card, and Danny receiving the license card, they said

Jacoby: Hey, Danny, now you can driving, from now you driving we enjoy.

Danielle: Can I sit in front.

Jen: Sure, I and my brother sit behind you both.

Then Danny driving they went driving the Amity Park and with fun.

Night

Danny driving to back his home, they said

Jacoby: Danny, we back to St. Louis tomorrow, this car you can drive it.

Danny: But this not a rent car?

Jen: No, this is our car. We already buy it three months before.

Danny: But…..

Jacoby: As we not here, you can drive this car whenever you want, just not broke the car.

Danny: Thanks, guys.

Danielle: Hey, is there your family and friends waiting for you on outside you home?

Danny: Oh my gosh.

Jacoby: Just drive to them way.

Danny: But…

Jen: Don't worry, only we does sees them, they can't see us.

Jacoby: This car mirror is only inside can look for outside but outside can't look to inside, so they can't see us.

They walk to Jazz and another side. Jazz crack the car door said 'Danny, I'm know you in there, get out from there'.

Then Jen open the window ask

Jen: Did you have something want help?

Jazz: I know Danny was there, calling him out.

Jazz seen Jacoby at left, she said

Jazz: Hey, you here, I was waiting for you, can we dating?

Sam crack the right front window, yelling

Sam: Danny, open the door.

Then Danielle open the window.

Danielle: Hi

Tucker: Why is he driving?

Maddie: You guys must say it cleary.

Jack: Ya.

Danielle: Because he….

Jazz: You guys let Danny illegal driving, he not license to drive the car. Danny, you say, don't scare I'm here.

Danny: I'm was…..eh…..

Jacoby: Drive away, Danny.

Danny: But…..

Jen: Just drive away, hurry.

Jack: You guys are…

Then Danny quickly drive away, Everybody angrily especially Jack

Jack: You are so much trouble, young man.

Jazz look sad, because Danny not tell them.

Danny is driving.

Danny: Where are we go?

Jacoby: Back to hotel.

Jen: Tonight you stay with us. Tomorrow after we back you just explain to your family and friends.

Danielle: I'm believe they will understand everything you do.

Jacoby: Just Driving to hotel, tomorrow you gonna take us to airport.

Jen: And this car you can using while we doesn't here.

Jacoby: Just protect this car, not broken, let the car wonderful.

Danny: Thanks you guys for borrow car to me drive, and you all right, I will explain after take you guys to airport, I believe they will understand.

Danielle: They will so glad you are driving.

Jen: Remember when the things doesn't look important, just go away first.

Jacoby: And calling you sister don't crush at me, she not my favourite.

Danny: Because she wear headband already fail.

Jacoby: Yeah.

THE END

Danny driving to hotel and overnight with them. Next day, Danny take them to airport, and drive back to home and explain, his parents and friends eventually understand and so glad he finally can driving, especially Jazz, she feel excuse for though Danny illegal driving, and she apologize and Danny doesn't care.


End file.
